


Lady Kisses Sweeter than Butterbeer

by nayahasmyheart



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayahasmyheart/pseuds/nayahasmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter-themed one-shot. Santana comes from a pureblood family that has no tolerance for "mudbloods." But when she meets Brittany on the Hogwarts Express, she can't help but fall in love with her even though she's a muggle-born. Rated Mature for Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Kisses Sweeter than Butterbeer

“Expelliarmus!”

“Stupefy!”

As always, Santana is deemed victorious. No one beats Santana Lopez in a duel. She gazes down at the frozen Blaine who is lying before her. It gives her so much satisfaction to see the furry-browed idiot lying helpless under her.

She considers undoing the charm, but decides against it when a certain someone catches her eye from the other side of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Brittany’s mischievous smile turns back to her opponent. God, she’s so perfect, Santana thinks joyously as her stomach twirls inside her body. She feels like she is just so lucky to have her. 

She reflects back to the first day they met, the day that turned her life around and set her in her proper place.

 

\- - -

 

Santana’s heart is threatening to spring out of her throat from excitement and anticipation. It’s beating so fast that she gazes down at her chest to see if its beat is visible under her shirt. She wonders if it’s in a hurry to go somewhere, or if it’s trying to win a race, because, really, she didn’t know that a heart could even beat that quickly. It should be illegal for hearts to completely take control over your body like that and cause you to shiver with exhilaration.

She’s standing on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the gloriously crimson Hogwarts Express sitting innocently before her. She has literally waited for this day her whole life. She heard from her parents all about Hogwarts, and then, when her older brother, Miguel, began to attend the school for witchcraft and wizardry, he explained to her about Figgins, the strange Headmaster, and Professor Schuester, the evil Potions Master, and Professor Sylvester, the Quidditch referee and Transfigurations professor who can turn into a lizard. Professor Sylvester’s story is one of Santana’s favorites because, according to Miguel, her limbs sometimes fall off and then regrow because the effects of turning into a lizard never really leave her body. And now she’ll finally get to meet all of these intriguing people and learn lots and lots of spells so that she could use them on people that she doesn’t like. And there are a lot of people that she doesn’t like.

“Are you ready, Santana?” her mother puts a caring hand on her shoulder as Santana looks up at her and nods eagerly. “Just remember,” her mother warns. “You’re a pureblood; you don’t need to associate with others who are below you, and especially not mudbloods.”

“I know, Mum,” Santana replies and shakes her head lightly. She’s been told this a million times; mudbloods are beneath you, they don’t deserve your company, they don’t deserve your kindness. She thinks that these people must be horrifying and demented, and that their faces must look inhuman, but she’s never met a mudblood before. They have to be bad people, right? Santana is sure of that because there could be no other reason for them to be hated in such a manner.

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express blows and Santana’s mother gently shoves her toward the train. Santana’s father, a quiet and stern man with a rather square chin, heaves her luggage up on the train. Santana grabs the cage of her screechy owl, Snix, and follows him up to the train. 

After setting her luggage in the corner of an empty compartment, Santana’s parents kiss her goodbye and leave her alone in the space. She gazes around her. Two rows of plushy seats face each other and the window at the far end reveals the buzzing train station. Santana sticks her head through the crack to wave goodbye to her parents and watches as students hurry to board the train. 

Santana snaps around when she hears the door to the compartment slide open behind her. A young girl who looks a bit lost and puzzled stands at the door, her eyes curiously scanning Santana. Santana feels her mouth part as she gawks at the dazzling beauty who is standing before her. Her blonde bangs fall gracefully over her electrifyingly blue eyes, and her body is slim and fit under her muggle clothing. The tips of her lips lift up into a demure smile. “Hi,” she begins. “Is anyone sitting here?”

Santana blinks hastily to snap herself out of the trance, and quickly shakes her head. The blonde’s smile widens into a cheerful grin and she pulls her luggage into the compartment. She sets it in the corner and turns back to Santana, her eyes playful. “What’s your name?” she asks coyly as she sits down in one of the soft seats.

Santana clears her throat and sits across from the mysterious girl. “Santana.”

“Santana…” The girl ponders for a moment. “San-ta-na,” she sounds it out syllable by syllable. The beauty of the name spoken by her tongue sends chills down Santana’s back. “It’s like Santa, like Santa Claus, except with a ‘na’ at the end,” she nods thoughtfully to herself. “I like it.”

Santana silently rejoices at the approval. She considers asking the girl for her name, but she’s afraid that she’ll stutter and make herself look stupid. Her mother always told her that stuttering was for the weak, but sometimes Santana just can’t help it. She settles for biting her lip instead.

“I’m Brittany,” the girl’s relentless smile beams at her. Santana decides that it would be only polite to return the smile. But, really, who is she kidding? She wants to return the smile. She feels her lips rise into what probably looks like an idiotic smirk. “Hi, Brittany,” she manages shyly.

Brittany continues to stare at her with that unyielding grin and Santana becomes uncomfortable. She wonders if Brittany is laughing at her. Suddenly, the blonde leans over to a small box that’s sitting by her luggage. She fiddles with the lock for a few moments before its little door swings open and a rather large animal jumps out of it onto her lap. Santana is curiously surveying the faint black stripes on the dark gray fur when the animal turns its head and she meets the face of a rather fat cat. It purrs soothingly as Brittany strokes its fluffy fur.

“This is Lord Tubbington,” Brittany explains as she scratches the cat behind its ear. “He’s my bestest friend in the entire world. Except he thinks that he’s an adult and sometimes he sneaks out at night to go to clubs and get the ladies.”

Santana cocks her head slightly to the right at this odd statement. A cat that goes clubbing?

“He’s a heavy smoker, too, but don’t worry, he’s trying to quit. I explained to him that smoking can kill you because the little smoke devils are evil and devise plans to destroy living organisms by poking holes in their bodies. And then when they poke holes in your body, you have to cough all of the time because air is going in and out of your body at the same time, and it makes your lungs confused, so they try to cough the confusion out, but it doesn’t really work, because in the end the smoke devils poke so many holes in your body that all of your fat pours out of you and you’re just skin and bones and you can’t live without some meat on your body.”

Santana has seen muggles smoking what they call cigarettes before, but she’s pretty sure that this isn’t how lung cancer kills a person. She’s entirely intrigued by this wonderfully peculiar person who is sitting in front of her.

“Did you ever hear of Hogwarts before you got your letter?” Brittany inquires as her eyes wander to Santana’s luggage and to Snix’s cage.

Santana is puzzled by this question. Every kid dreams of going to Hogwarts from the day he or she is born. Or at least old enough to understand the magnificence behind this school for magic. She nods slowly.

“Really? I hadn’t heard about it until I got my letter. My parents were so surprised to find out that I was a witch. But it does explain a lot.”

“Wait—” Santana begins quickly. “Y—you didn’t know that you were a witch?”

“No,” Brittany shakes her head regretfully. “My parents aren’t, so I never knew.”

“You’re—” Santana’s eyes widen in disbelief. “You’re a mudblood?”

“Is that someone who has non-magic parents? If it is, then yes.”

Santana is utterly taken aback. She had always thought that mudbloods were deformed and horrible. But Brittany seems like a normal girl. Well, to be honest, better than normal.

Brittany notices Santana’s sudden facial expression change. “Is that bad?” she asks somewhat apprehensively.

“Um—” Santana doesn’t know what to say. Should she follow her mother’s orders, take her luggage and leave the compartment, or do what she wants to, which is stay here with this wonderful girl? “No,” she resolves finally. She might be only eleven years old, but, in her eyes, she is a grown woman and she has a right to make her own decisions. “No, it’s not bad.”

“That’s good,” Brittany’s impish smirk returns to her lips.

As the train parts from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Santana and Brittany begin to chat easily and happily about all kinds of things. Santana tells Brittany all that she’s heard about the professors and the creatures and the magic. Brittany oohs and ahs at the different topics, but is especially excited when she hears about Quidditch.

“You fly on a broom?” she calls out incredulously as her eyes light up as if there are actual muggle light bulbs behind them. “That sounds amazing!”

“It is,” Santana’s grin covers her entire face. “We have a broom at home and I’ve flown it a few times.”

Brittany’s about to continue her ecstatic rant when a plump, kind-looking woman appears at their door. “Anything from the trolly, dear?”

Santana and Brittany leap out of their seats and spend an abundance of wizard money on cauldron cakes (“These are delicious!”), Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans (“You have to be careful with these; when it says every flavor, it means every flavor.”), and chocolate frogs (“Open it! But watch out, the frog might jump away. And find out which card you’ve gotten!”).

Brittany and Santana happily munch on their treats, as satisfied as they’ve ever been with the sweetness and with each other.

 

\- - -

 

Santana gazes down at Blaine as the curse begins to wear off. He frowns at her and stands up with some difficulty. “You could’ve used the counter curse…” he muttered, terribly annoyed.

“And freed you? I don’t think so, I’d rather treat you like my bitch,” Santana smiles sweetly at him. “Which you are.”

He huffs and turns away. Santana chuckles after him. “What? Too scared to face me again?”

He ignores her and goes to hang out with some other Slytherins. Santana, while a Slytherin herself, isn’t really fond of the house. She likes the whole “we’re the shit” feeling, because, well, she is the shit, but it’s really too full of people who only care about themselves for her liking. In her opinion, every person in the world should be like Brittany, the kind, loyal, and generous Hufflepuff. But that would really be asking too much of the world, now, wouldn’t it?

She turns to Brittany, who’s dueling Sam, her fellow Hufflepuff. She loses herself in her thoughts once again, and remembers the Sorting and the dooming Hat.

 

\- - -

 

“Hey! You there! Yeah, I’m talking to you! Get in line!”

Brittany and Santana, wide-eyed with anxiety and excitement, stand together in an organized line as a professor with short blonde hair who’s wearing witch robes that highly resemble a muggle track suit yells at the first-year students who dare to break her neat line.

“Alright!” she calls out, unnecessarily loudly. “I’m going to take you to a room, where you’ll wait until I come to get you for the Sorting. Did I make myself very clear?”

“Yes,” the students mumble as their eyes dart around to look at the Entrance Hall around them. They’re taken to a rather small room where they have to stand a little too close to each other. Well, not too close for Santana, who’s glad at any chance to get near Brittany. 

Brittany looks at her from above since she’s a few inches taller. Her eyes are worried. “What’s the Sorting?”

“You get sorted into one of the four houses—”

“I heard that we’ll have to perform a dangerous task that’ll determine what house we get into!” a fearful girl with straight brunette bangs and a somewhat obnoxious voice calls out helplessly.

“But what if we don’t pass? Will they send us home?” a blond boy with a rather trouty mouth seems to be on the verge of tears.

“It’s nothing like that!” Santana says above the scared and dejected whispers. “There’s the Sorting Hat, and you put it on your head, and he decides which house you get into.”

“How do you know?” a boy with annoyingly triangle eyebrows and a doubting gaze retorts.

“My brother goes here, and he told me,” Santana snaps threateningly. 

This is followed by some more mumbles from the uneasy crowd. They all turn around when the door opens and the professor in the track suit robes appears again. “Let’s go!” she barks.

The students file into a line once again, and Brittany leans in to whisper in Santana’s ear. “If we get sorted into different houses, we’ll still be friends, right? Because I like you.”

Santana flashes a smile at her. “Of course.”

They all walk sheepishly into the Great Hall, which is filled with eager and hungry students who are sitting at four very elongated tables. The first-years look at them in awe. Real students, who’ve studied here before.

They collect in front of the long table at the front, behind which the professors are seated. An Indian-looking man with a pointed hat is seated in the center seat, a large and golden sort-of throne.

In front of them, there is a stool that serves as a cathedra for a very ragged hat. For a moment, everyone is frozen and the hall is entirely silent, and then the Hat opens its folds and sings to the crowd.

It croons about four heroic figures, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, who put their brilliant minds together to create this wonderful school. At first, all four worked together to better the education of witches and wizards in the area. But, eventually, Slytherin decided that he only wanted to accept purebloods into the institute, and so the four wizards broke the school into four houses. Gryffindor chose the brave and good-hearted while Slytherin picked the pureblood and ambitious. Ravenclaw decided to accept the wise and promising, and Hufflepuff, the kindest of them all, allowed anyone into her house. Finally, the hat finishes his song and becomes still again.

Claps and cheers arise from the crowd. The first-years follow the actions of their elders and politely clap as well. The witch in the track suit robes turns around to face them and extracts a rolled-up parchment from absolutely nowhere.

“I’m going to call your names, and when I do, you’ll come forward and put the Sorting Hat on your head. Abrams, Artie.”

Artie Abrams is sorted into Ravenclaw, as are Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang. Mike Chang and Kurt Hummel are put into Gryffindor, while Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, and Mercedes Jones are all sorted into Hufflepuff. Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, and Noah Puckerman are chosen to be in Slytherin. Finally, Santana’s name is called.

“Lopez, Santana.”

Brittany gives her a reassuring pat on the back and Santana makes her way to the stool. She picks up the Hat in her shaky hands and slips it over her head. It falls to completely cover her eyes. For a moment, nothing happens, and then she hears a deep voice.

“So…you’re a pureblood,” the voice says thoughtfully. “You’re ambitious, and you want to please your family, who have all been sorted into Slytherin before. But there’s some part of you that wants to be with your new friend, Brittany, who you know won’t be sorted into Slytherin because she’s a muggle-born. So what’ll it be?”

Santana’s eyes dart around in the dark. She regretfully decides that, at the moment, pleasing her family is more important than being in the same house with Brittany. Like she said, they can still be friends.

“Well, if that’s your decision, then…SLYTHERIN!” the Hat calls out the last word for the whole hall to hear, and cheers rise up from one of the tables to the left. Santana slips off the hat and skips to the table. As she passes Brittany, she gives her a reassuring nod to let her know that they’re still friends.

Brittany is sorted into Hufflepuff, as Santana expected, and she half-walks half-runs to the table that’s behind Santana. She flashes a joyous smile at Santana, and the latter returns the happy gesture.

Santana knows that her family will be disapproving of her friend, a muggle-born Hufflepuff. In their eyes, there is nothing more lowly than this. But, really, all that matters to her now is to be close to her new best friend, Brittany.

 

\- - -

 

“Hey, S,” Quinn appears by her side. Santana snaps back into reality. “What’s wrong? You’ve been out of it all day.”

“Nothing, I’ve just been remembering stuff.”

“Stuff that includes Brittany?” she smiles, all-knowing. Quinn is Santana’s closest friend besides Brittany. She’s the only one in Slytherin who doesn’t mind that Santana’s dating a Hufflepuff, and a muggle-born at that. In fact, she somewhat supports the relationship.

Santana nods, her dreamy eyes still on Brittany. Brittany finally returns Santana’s gaze, giggles, and makes her way across the room. “You’ve been staring at me all class.”

“That’s because you’re perfect,” Santana pulls her into a passionate kiss.

“Hey, guys, now might not be a good time to make out,” Quinn warns. Brittany breaks the kiss and her mouth stretches into that mischievous smile of hers. Santana is instantly thrown back into memory-land, reflecting back on their first time.

 

\- - -

 

“Santana, where are we going?” Brittany asks as Santana pulls her down one of the hallways in the fifth floor and past some moving portraits. 

“Shh, you’ll wake everyone up,” Santana whispers secretly. “It’s a surprise.” She tugs on Brittany’s hand until they come to a door four doors left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. “Pine fresh,” she mutters to the door.

The door swings open silently and Santana leads Brittany into the prefects’ bathroom. “Wow…” Brittany sighs in awe.

It’s one of the perks of being a prefect. This is their fifth year, and Santana was chosen to be their year’s Slytherin female prefect, along with, to her unfortunate luck, Blaine. The prefects’ bathroom is one of the most magical places in the castle in her opinion. And, to be honest, she’s hoping that something magical will happen here tonight.

Brittany runs to the many faucets and begins to turn them all on as Santana shuts the door behind them. She turns around to Santana, her face entirely lit up. “Is there a faucet that lets out unicorn bubbles?” she asks excitedly.

“I don’t know, baby, let’s try them all.” They run around the pool, letting out colorful water mixed with soap bubbles in all shapes and sizes, and soon enough, the large bath is almost full. Santana comes to the last faucet and calls out excitedly, “Brittany, look! Unicorns!”

Brittany squeals and dashes to the faucet. She leans down and watches as the enchanted unicorn soap bubbles prance around the water. Santana turns off the rest of the faucets and gazes at Brittany, completely enamored by her love for her.

Brittany twists around. “Well?” she eyes Santana playfully. “Are we gonna get in?”

Santana nods hesitantly, and suddenly, she’s very nervous. She and Brittany had never tried anything like this before. They had never seen each other naked, or done anything more than kiss, for that matter.

Brittany notices Santana’s anxiety and makes her way to her girlfriend. Her eyes are sultry beneath her golden bangs, and she lightly grabs onto Santana’s school robe. Santana lets Brittany slip the garment off of her, and now she’s just in the traditional Hogwarts skirt and sweater. Brittany slithers out of her robe and out of her shoes. Santana does the same.

Brittany proceeds to pull Santana’s sweater off of her thin structure, and Santana is standing vulnerable before her in just a bra, a skirt, and tall socks. Brittany gazes down at Santana’s abundant breasts and bites her bottom lip, glancing back up at Santana. The Latina gulps in petrified anticipation.

Brittany leans in for a warm and fervent kiss. Her tongue snakes over Santana’s lips, asking for entrance. Santana allows and moans quietly as Brittany’s tongue invades her hungry mouth. Brittany’s hands are working on Santana’s skirt, and before she knows it, Santana is standing half naked before her passionate lover. The blonde quickly pulls her skirt and sweater off, and Santana’s eyes widen as they set on the delicious set of breasts that are cupped in Brittany’s lace bra. She reaches out to touch them, but Brittany meets her hand midway with hers and shakes a disapproving finger at her, a naughty smirk dominating her face. She bends down to Santana’s socks, kissing her abdominal area, and then the insides of her thighs. Santana shivers as she begins to feel a warm and somewhat wet feeling in her most private area. 

Brittany slips the socks off of Santana’s feet and proceeds to do the same to hers. Now they’re both completely exposed except for bras and panties. Santana feels weak under Brittany’s hands, which are making their way back up to her breasts. Brittany engulfs Santana into another kiss, this one more heated and harsh. The blonde catches Santana’s lower lip between her teeth and tugs playfully, and Santana melts as Brittany’s finger slips under the band of her panties, annoyingly close but not quite there. Her hands slither like serpents to Santana’s back and expertly unhook her bra. It falls carelessly to the ground and is forgotten entirely as Brittany’s hands cup Santana’s breasts and caress her hardened nipples. 

Brittany puts her mouth to Santana’s ear and whispers sensually, “Tell me that you want me.”

Santana gulps again because her throat feels truly parched, and manages, barely audibly, “I—I want you.”

“What was that?” Brittany squeezes Santana’s breasts harder in her caring hands.

“I w—want you,” Santana sighs into Brittany’s neck. Brittany leads Santana to the pool of soap bubbles and urges her to get in. Santana is about to protest that she still has her panties on and that they’ll get ruined, but then she figures that they probably already are from the amount of dampness that she is feeling down there.

She lets herself fall into the warm water and is instantly overcome by the wonderful smell of soap. Unicorn bubbles are still leaping around here and there, but Santana’s attention is wholly focused on Brittany, who slips into the pool after her.

Brittany grabs Santana by the hips and sets her against the wall of the gargantuan bath. She easily forces Santana’s legs open and places her floating body between them. Santana’s eyes roll back in their sockets as Brittany passes a finger over Santana’s panties. She holds Santana in another kiss as her finger continues to graze back and forth over Santana’s core. “Please, Brittany…” Santana breaks the kiss and begs quietly. Her breathing is heavy and she can feel the blood pulse in her privates. Brittany’s lips lift into a side smirk and she finally begins to slip Santana’s panties off. Santana’s whole body is trembling with anticipation. 

Brittany places the ruined panties on the edge of the pool and runs her finger over the now exposed folds. She finds the place that Santana is so aching to be touched and begins to rub gently.

The effect is instantaneous. Santana throws her head back and lets out a moan that probably wakes the whole castle. Brittany giggles in delight at the way Santana melts under her touch. She begins to rub more quickly and Santana’s breathing is heavier than ever before. “Brittany, please…”

“What?” Brittany’s voice is deep and full of desire. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes…” Santana’s knees recoil into her body and Brittany rocks her back and forth. Brittany finds the opening between the folds and slips a long finger into Santana’s core. Santana lets out another moan, louder and more craving than before. Brittany finds a constant rhythm, and she leans into Santana with every push of the finger. When she figures that Santana is loose enough, she slides another finger into her. The pressure from the water around her hand and Santana’s inner walls around her fingers feel pleasant as she holds Santana closer to her.

Santana is right on the edge. Nothing else matters to her in the world right now except for Brittany and the long fingers that are working so tediously on her. She feels her body tense in expectancy, aching to release, and boom! She throws her head back and her spine arches forward as she feels herself liberate from the tension. Brittany’s fingers still work on her as she comes down from her peak. Finally, Brittany pulls her fingers out. “Did you like that?” she kisses Santana’s neck, nipping here and there.

“Yeah,” Santana breathes in relief. “Yeah, a lot.”

“Come on, now I wanna try something else,” Brittany urges Santana to sit up on the edge of the pool.

“What are we doing? Brittany, let me do you—”

“Shh, let’s just try this first.” She sits Santana up on the edge and puts her head between her legs.

“Brittany…” Santana is about to protest, because, really, she still hasn’t calmed down from the last time, but all objections vanish into thin air when Brittany’s tongue attaches itself to Santana’s core. She leans back on her hands for desperate support.

Brittany pulls back a little to gaze up at Santana’s face. She seems to be thoroughly enjoying this. She looks back down at her girlfriend’s folds and enthusiastically sucks on her clit again, eager for more of the sweet taste. Her tongue works its way down Santana’s core and finally settles between her inner walls. She moves her head back and forth rhythmically, her tongue stiff so that Santana could relish in the action.

And she is. This time, it doesn’t take long at all for her to tumble over the edge. Within seconds, she comes fully right into Brittany’s mouth. The latter swallows her lover’s fluids, in complete bliss that she is allowed to see and taste Santana’s most private and protected parts.

Santana’s arms barely hold her up. She feels completely drained of any energy that she had before, which was not a lot given that it was after midnight and after a full day of classes. She lets herself fall back into the pool lazily, a small desire building in her stomach. She wants to return to Brittany the wonders that she had given her.

She tries to pull Brittany up against the wall, but Brittany quickly turns her around, crosses her legs around her, and hugs Santana’s feeble shoulders. “You’re tired, we’ll come back to me later.”

Santana lets her head fall on her girlfriend’s shoulder and turns it so that Brittany’s chin is resting on top of her head. Brittany leans down and kisses Santana’s damp hair. Santana thinks that she wouldn’t mind staying like this forever, held in the arms of her one true soul mate in a pool of prancing unicorn bubbles.

 

\- - -

 

The class is over now and Brittany, Santana, and Quinn make their ways out to the sunny courtyard. They sit under a large oak tree by the Great Lake, watching as the Giant Squid flaps its tentacles over the water. Santana settles in between Brittany’s legs as Quinn stares off into the distance. Suddenly, she turns to Santana. “Have you spoken with your parents lately?” she asks carefully.

“No, I haven’t spoken with them since they kicked me out. And, to be honest, I don’t really want to anyway.”

“Hm,” Quinn returns her gaze to the lively mountains in the distance. As Brittany runs her fingers through Santana’s hair, Santana falls back into her memories, the sour one of her parents finding out about Brittany dominating her thoughts.

 

\- - -

 

It’s Christmastime during their sixth year, and Brittany and Santana regretfully leave for their own homes. They spend half of a wonderful day on the Hogwarts Express together, and then part ways in the station. Santana walks around, looking for her parents. Finally, she finds them standing in the corner of the platform, grave and solemn.

When they reach their dark mansion, Santana’s mother turns to Santana. “George and Meredith Anderson spoke with us. Apparently, their son, Blaine, told them about you and your…girlfriend.”

Santana’s heart freezes and she’s unable to breathe. She vows to destroy Blaine when she gets the chance to.

“Not only are you dating a girl, which is, in and of itself, disgusting, but you’re dating a Hufflepuff. And that’s not even the worst part. The worst part is that she’s a mudblood, Santana. What did we tell you about mudbloods?”

Santana’s eyes fall to the black marble floor of their entrance hall. “You’re wrong,” her tiny voice sounds from her tensed throat. “She’s—they’re not bad, muggle-borns. She’s amazing, Mother.”

“You will break it off, do you understand?” her mother’s hard voice commands as her eyes twinkle with hatred. 

Santana blinks hastily as she realizes that it’s either Brittany or her family. She doesn’t have to think for long before she makes her final decision. “No.”

“No?” her mother’s eyebrows threaten to meet her hairline. “You will break it off or you will never return to this house. You will never call us your parents again.”

“Fine,” Santana turns around as angry tears begin to cascade down her face. “Then I guess you’re not my parents anymore.”

She grabs her belongings, which are still packed, and leaves the house without even one glance back. She finds the nearest muggle telephone, which Brittany once explained to her how to use, and calls Brittany. Brittany and her parents quickly come to pick her up in their automobile, and she spends the rest of the Christmas break with Brittany and her wonderful muggle family.

 

\- - -

 

“What are you thinking about all the time?” Brittany whispers against Santana’s hair in the warm summer breeze. Quinn, who’s still sitting beside them, is reading the pages assigned for their Potions class.

“You,” Santana replies with a grin as she leans her head back and kisses Brittany on the lips. 

“Me? Why are you thinking about me?”

“I’m just thinking about how much I love you, that’s all.”

“Really?” Santana can hear the playfulness in Brittany’s voice. “What do you love about me?”

“I love your theories about how things happen in life, and I love the way you act around Lord Tubbington, and I love your sweet lady kisses.”

“Really? You love my sweet lady kisses? How sweet are my lady kisses?”

“Your lady kisses? They’re sweeter than butterbeer.”


End file.
